Professor John Fray
Professor John Fray (ファラヤ, ジョン) has the role of the head scientist. His technology is advanced compared to the technology in Wonderland. His job is to discover new things for Wonderland to help improve it; but his research tends to go a bit too far sometimes. He discovers medicines and other things to benefit Wonderland. History Fray was a normal faceless child who got straight As in grammar school and was always rewarded for his academic achievements. He was even rewarded for creating a life-like AI lifeform called "EX01", also known as Lord Stein. He was pushed by his parents to become the smartest in Wonderland. His goal was to become a scientist when he was older and he would study nonstop. This caused him to be picked on by the kids in his class. Not only that, but he because he was unable to digest food properly he was considered a "weird anorexic kid". He was skinnier than most kids and was even underweight. He grew up distant from most people and often hid in his parents' basement, making it his personal lab. He would spend hours on a single research project and became an insomniac, rarely getting sleep. His parents took custody of his younger cousin Stan when he was 21. As the years went by, Stan grew up as a weird and fidgety kid. At first Fray found Stanley Barlow extremely annoying because he would wander in his "lab". He never payed much attention to him until one day Stan started to talk to him about "seeing monsters". Fray grew fascinated by this, but never really believed him. He was touched, however, by Stan's show of trust. Not only that, but Stan felt like Fray was the only one he could turn to since he had no friends. Stan began to hang out in Fray's lab more and would sit on his lap as Fray studied, researched, and performed experiments. The two grew extremely close and Fray began to come out of the basement more because of him. For once in his life, someone accepted him. Shortly after he obtained the role of the head scientist, and he gained his face. When Stan was 10, Fray grew extremely worried about him. Stan wasn't himself, and would yell out of no where at no one. Fray approached him about the situation, and Stan told him all about Slenderman, Lingerer, Firebrand, the Rake, and all these other weird creatures. Fray tried to believe him, but still couldn't because he is the type that needs proof. Stan started to sleep less than he already did, he would come home with cuts, and even went through some nervous break downs. One day Fray came across Stan's journal describing all the events he had been going through. On the final page it described how he wouldn't come back because "Bobby" finally got him. That night Stan never returned. Fray blamed himself for Stan's "death". He felt like it was his fault because he didn't believe Stan. He moved out of his parent's house and constructed an underground secret lab located in the town. Fray rarely ever left this lab and created more experiments than needed in order to fill the emptiness in his clock. He was a depressed and lonely man and lived this life style for years. He even started to perfect his skills in artificial intelligence by trying to create an exact replica of Stan, but also devoted most of his research to Slenderman. However, he ended up making a new lifeform called EX02, also known as Amber. He focused on these AIs for a while, creating their bodies out of porcelain and giving them human like features. He even discovered a way to give them emotions and he gave them their own thought processes. He then decided that these AIs needed to be put to use. For instance, Lord was his lab assistant for years. He decided that AMBER would be a mass weapon of destruction and began to build weapon-like features. AMBER became very dangerous, but that's what Fray wanted. He wanted to see if this weapon could actually destroy the universe - it was a test. Amber entered her beta state after 5 years when her body was finished being constructed. She showed bugs in her hard drive though and continued to work on her. He even figured out an alternative way to fuel these experiments besides microchips; he fueled them off blood. When AMBER was completed after another 5 years she seemed to have obeyed all his commands. He would send AMBER out on missions to kill and shatter clocks to test her abilities; not only that - but to bring more lab parts to him. AMBER's thought process malfunctioned however and she rebelled against Fray, running away from him. Fray knew that AMBER being alone could cause serious trouble seeing how she's a dangerous weapon whose only purpose is to serve her master. Fray attempted to catch her, succeeding a few times. After the last attempt of escaping, Fray turned EX02 off, resetted her microchip and changed her thought processes to have her obey him again - this time disallowing her to get away. This time it worked and Amber continued to do his dirty missions. Fray had heard about Madoka Kurosaki being a dragon and grew fascinated with this. He sent EX02 to fetch Madoka so Fray could research her and possibly kill her to perform an autopsy. Just as Amber was about to, she grew confused and, again, rebelled against him - soon turning into a real life form. Fray still tries to bring Amber back to his lab because Amber belongs to him, and having Amber rely on her own thoughts was too dangerous, though he was happy about the fact that he discovered how to have his experiments make their own opinions. Personality Fray is an insomniac and a workaholic. He often stays in his secret lab underground working on his research projects alone. He relies on coffee to keep him awake. Fray is very mature and can be considered one of the most smartest people in the Heart Country. He pushes himself to surpass his limits and desires to discover things that no one else can. He can be sarcastic when he's tired. He is also easily annoyed, especially with Lord. Fray is a lonely old man who is depressing because of the incident that happened to his younger cousin. Appearance Fray has brown hair with gray eyes. He has facial hair, small chin hairs to be specific, and wears a long white labcoat. Underneath he wears a light blue long sleeved button up shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows. His shirt is tucked into his black pants. He also wears a black belt and a black tie. Relationships Stanley Barlow Fray was very close to his younger cousin. After hearing that Stan died by the hands of Slenderman, Fray has devoted most of his research on it in order to not make the same mistake again; also to figure out what it really is. Stan's "death" has caused Fray to isolate himself from society and made him depressed. Fray truly loved Stan and blames everything that happened on himself. Icarus Michael Hullihan Fray sees Icarus Michael Hullihan as a younger brother. Icarus is nervous, awkward and paranoid just like his younger cousin was, so Fray is able to see a resemblance. In order to not make the same mistake he did with Stan, Fray has vowed to help Icarus and believes everything that Icarus tells him. Fray cares for Icarus greatly and will protect him and give him support when necessary. Lord Stein Lord was the first successful experiment that Fray has created. He created Lord when he was a child genius and has made improvements on Lord for years, forming him into what he is today. Lord his is lab assistant as well. Though Fray thinks Lord is a giant idiot, he respects Lord as his experiment and will fix him when he breaks. Lord WAS also part of the "forever alone" club with him along with Romeo Willowfield. Amber Amber, or EX02, was the second experiment he created. Amber's purpose was to destroy because she's a mass weapon of destruction. That's what she was built for. Fray believed that that's all she was capable of doing and didn't bother to give her emotions, because he felt as if Amber would defy his orders - which she does anyways. Amber is one of his most intelligent and successful projects rhough she is dangerous. For this reason Fray doesn't want anything happening to something he has been developing for years. He intends to get Amber back for she has ran away and will do whatever to get her back. Nathan Arrow Fray isn't really fond of Nathan Arrow. Fray had discovered Nathan after reading a newspaper article that a temporary outsider brought, stating how strong Nathan was and how important he was to the military. Fray believed that Nathan could be better, he could be stronger. He began to construct a powerful suit for him that would stick to him for life, which allowed him to regenerate when he got wounded, had a built in heating control, and other features. There was a price though, Nathan can't take it off. With the help of Nightmare, Fray delivered this suit to Nathan using the dream realm and it was a success. A couple of years later Nathan crashed into Wonderland. A little while later, Fray becomes skeptical of him when he finds out that he's helping Amber escape. Trying to convince Fray to leave Amber alone, Nathan goes to the secret lab following Lord's instructions. Nathan finds blueprints for the suit and becomes angry. However, he calms down once he realizes that Fray's intentions were pure and how the suit was built for him to make him stronger. Nathan decides to spare him until Fray brought up Amber, asking Nathan to "behave and bring her back". He stated how Amber is his property and she belongs to him. He also tells Nathan that he will use force if needed. Nathan grows angry again and kills him on the spot. Fray returned as a sinner and now he wants both Nathan and Amber dead, looking for every opportunity to get revenge. Trish Fray Fray found Trish Fray dead with a hole in her chest. He attempted to use his AI skills to bring back the dead. He added wirings to Trish and covered the hole, bringing her back to life as part human part android. Fray serves as Trish's father figure and cares for her deeply. Unlike his other experiments, Fray didn't give Trish an experiment number, but a real name. He will protect her no matter what. She even borrows his last name. Rika Fray Rika Fray was his old childhood friend, one of the few kids that didn't pick on him because he was underweight and he was a child genius. Fray was always oblivious to Rika's feelings for him. Fray parted ways with her after learning that Stan "died" and was never seen again because he hid in the underground lab. Rika heard about Fray getting killed by Nathan and grew really upset. However, after following one of Fray's partners back to the lab she discovers that he's alive and well. She is overjoyed and hangs out with him and soon after redevelops her feelings for him again. Rika confesses to him and Fray admits he feels the same way. They start going out. Fray depended on Rika a lot to make him coffee and to make sure he didn't fall asleep while he was working. Rika took care of him when he grew weak and cared for him when no one else would. Fray eventually proposes to her and they get married. Evelyn Evelyn is EX02.5. She was suppose to be the replacement for Amber. However, after learning that Amber's existence is far too complicated to be remade, Fray gave Evelyn another articial role. Evelyn now serves as his personal servant, cleaning the house and cooking for him. Though Evelyn is quite buggy and breaks easily, Fray is satisfied.